The Balance of Dark and Light
by Cariel
Summary: During the events of HBP, Dumbledore wants Harry to have extra training before facing Voldemort. Using magic rings that he inherited from his friend, Digory Kirke, he sends Harry back in time to a galaxy far, far away…Harry Potter/Narnia/Star Wars
1. Dumbledore’s Lesson

**A/N**: To begin with, the concept for this fic began as a fiction prompt meme and took on a life of its own. Instead of writing separate fics, I ended up throwing everyone's ideas into the giant mixing pot of my magical world and created an epic crossover fic! I hope everyone enjoys it!

It is important to note that I will be referring to wandless magic and the Old Ones/Faerie. I will be incorporating my views on such matters in the very same way I did in The Death Eater Trilogy. I will have footnotes to expand further on these things for those of you who are not familiar with it or who need a refresher.

Additionally, I am following the timeline and subsequent ages from The Chronicles of Narnia book series, not the movies, so I'm terribly sorry if this disappoints any readers. This means that anything that happened in the movies that was not in the books will not be acknowledged here.

Finally, I must give credit to Jody, as I have based Anakin and Sabé both on the way she voices the characters. Also, thanks to Eddie van der Heijden at starwarstimeline-dot-com.

**Pairings**: Albus Dumbledore/Digory Kirke, Caspian/Susan, Obi-Wan/Sabé, Anakin/Dormé, and quite possibly more

**Dumbledore's Lesson**

It was just after eight o'clock when Harry finally arrived at the gargoyle statue in front of the headmaster's office. '_Acid Pops_,' he said and the gargoyle leapt aside to grant him entrance. As he rose up the spiral stone staircase, he wondered what Dumbledore had to say to him. He knew it was better than anything Snape had to do for him in detention. He couldn't be happier knowing that he got out of detention.

Harry didn't hear anyone else in the office, so entered to find Dumbledore hovering near the Pensieve. 'Professor,' he said, announcing his presence. 'I'm sorry I'm late.'

'Good evening Harry,' Dumbledore replied. 'We have so much to do and so little time.' He looked up from the Pensieve and spoke to Harry directly. He spoke of Harry's detention with Snape that he would make up for the following Saturday.

'You said last term that you were going to tell me everything,' Harry said, not really caring about the fact that Dumbledore rescheduled the detention. He wanted to know how to kill Voldemort.

'Yes, I did,' Dumbledore said, smiling. 'I told you everything I know from my point of view. Now we will be looking through the cloudy lens of other people's memories.'

Harry had no desire to look into the Pensieve, but knew if he was going to be finding out how to defeat his enemy, it would be worth it.

'Before we begin, I want to introduce you to someone. Now, you know Andrew Kirke from Quidditch, do you not?' Dumbledore prefaced.

Harry nodded, remembering the Beater, but not understanding what this had to do with Voldemort.

'Well his great-uncle, Digory Kirke, was a dear friend of mine. Digory's uncle—that would be Andrew's great-great uncle—a fellow named Andrew Ketterley, after whom he was named, was a very learned man indeed, even if nobody knew it at the time. Now Andrew Ketterley was a Muggle who was very interested in the magical arts and began doing research on his own. This lead him to create magic rings that have the ability to transport a person through time and space to other realms.'

If it had been earlier in the day, Harry would have been able to pay more attention to Dumbledore's speech, but he was tired. It had been a long week back to school and he wanted to know the good stuff, which meant the things that would be helpful in a confrontation with Voldemort.

If Dumbledore noticed Harry's disinterested attitude, it didn't show as he continued. 'I went to school with Mr. Ketterley's nephew, Digory, and the things he told me of the magical rings were incredibly intriguing. The two of us spent long hours contemplating the power and also the danger of these rings and time-travel magic.

'With these rings, there is one to take you to The Wood Between the Worlds and another to take you home again. Digory travelled to another world and lived there for some time, but when he returned, not an hour had gone by, unlike the Pensieve where you see another's memory and then return. No, it is travelling to another world, another time, another place, and then finding no time passed here at all.'

'Like a Time-Turner?' Harry asked.

'Similar, but with travelling to other worlds,' he said, smiling. His eyes flashed youthfully as though he were a schoolboy himself once more. Turning back to the Pensieve, he gestured saying, 'After you.'

It was incredibly disorienting to fall into the Pensieve, but this time Harry did so with Dumbledore's permission. This time, Dumbledore even accompanied him. Though he felt his stomach turning over, he finally got his bearings and looked about. It seemed they were in someone's home, but whose home it was, Harry wasn't sure. Looking around, he noticed that it was an office, but there wasn't any modern technology, no computers or telephones, but there also wasn't anything to indicate that it was a magical residence either, no moving pictures or quills.

An older man entered and Harry noticed straightaway that the man looked a bit absentminded with his white hair sticking up all over the place. In fact, his whole head seemed to be white, including his fuzzy beard. But he had an uncanny wisdom in his eyes that reminded him of Dumbledore.

As the man went to sit at his desk, ruffling through some papers, Harry looked over at Dumbledore and saw the way he was looking at the man. It made Harry think that this was in fact Digory Kirk. 'Is that your friend, sir?' he asked.

'Yes,' Dumbledore replied fondly. 'I had almost forgotten just how full of life he was…'

Harry thought Dumbledore was rather nostalgic, but not in a way one looked at a friend.

'He was my partner for many years…' Dumbledore said. As though realizing just who he was with, he cleared his throat and seemed to get back on track. 'This is Professor Digory Kirke.' He didn't reveal his intentions in showing this memory to Harry.

Harry watched as a girl and boy about his age entered the professor's office.

'Now, Caspian, you're not supposed to be here—' the professor said as he rifled through his desk, looking for something.

'I know, Master Kirke—' Caspian sheepishly replied.

Susan said, 'He's called Professor—'

'Professor—' Caspian corrected himself, looking over at Susan as though he couldn't take his eyes off her. 'In an excavation, I came across your magic rings that brought you to Narnia. I didn't know what would happen, but I hoped it would bring me to your world.'

The professor frowned and stroked his beard. After speaking to infamous foursome that recently travelled to Narnia, he knew of Caspian's story well, including the bit about reclaiming his birthright. 'You have a kingdom to rule and protect, Caspian. Every moment you are here, times passes more quickly in Narnia. Who knows what could happen while you are gone—'

Caspian's expression fell and he looked from the professor to Susan.

Harry was easily sidetracked from watching the professor to watching the pair on the other side of the desk.

While the professor poured over the endless notes and parchments he retrieved from his locked chest and revealed the contents of the chest, Harry watched the couple.

Susan's cheeks were flushed as she looked up at Caspian and he too had flushed cheeks. They stood close together without even touching.

'I had to see you again, Susan—' Caspian confessed. 'I know I was only thirteen at the time, but I couldn't get you out of my head…'

Susan smiled shyly. 'You're older than me now.'

'Does that bother you?' he asked, his voice low, but steady.

She shook her head, barely able to find her voice. 'No—' Susan couldn't take her eyes off him. He wasn't definitely much more grown up now and had the look of a king.

Caspian gently touched her arm, about to pull her in for a kiss, when the door to the professor's room swung open.

'CASPIAN!' Lucy exclaimed.

Susan moved away from the King of Narnia, embarrassed.

Caspian hugged Lucy, smiling broadly.

Harry was finally able to tear his eyes away and focus on the mysterious professor. There was a moving photo in the chest of Dumbledore and Kirke goofing around when they were Gryffindors. Harry noticed that Dumbldore was still looking fondly at his old friend and hadn't paid any mind to the three young people in the room.

Digory found the pouch containing the return rings and said, 'Place the ring that brought you here on my desk and then, without touching anything or anyone, reach into the bag and touch the ring that will take you home,' he instructed.

'He has to go so soon?'Lucy complained. 'But he hasn't even seen Peter or Edmund!'

Caspian intervened, sorrowfully, 'I didn't know it would bring me here for sure. I'm sorry, Lucy. But Aslan did say that you would return to Narnia again someday, right?'

Lucy nodded.

Caspian knew this wasn't the case for Susan. Apologetically, he looked at her, but before he had a chance to say anything, she rushed forward and kissed him. 'You do still have my horn, don't you?'

Taken aback by the kiss, he could only smile and shyly nod. Then, turning back to the professor, he reached into the bag, touching the ring and disappeared from sight.

'Now Harry, you have seen how the rings work. It is time for us to return,' Dumbledore said, placing a hand on his shoulder.


	2. The Wood Between the Worlds

Back in Dumbledore's office, Harry felt his stomach turn over again. The Pensieve was still not a pleasant way to learn anything and he half wondered if Dumbledore was trying to torture him. But no, this wasn't Snape's detention. Anything was better than that.

While Harry regained his bearings, Dumbledore opened an ancient trunk on his desk. 'Digory—' he pauses for a moment, emotional. 'Professor Kirke died in a train accident in 1949. The Muggles believed he had nothing left, but a separate magical will dictated that I was to inherit his belongings. Everything is here in this trunk.'

Harry approached the desk and watched as Dumbledore opened it. He recognised much of the contents from the memory. 'You inherited his memories as well, the one from the Pensive?'

'Yes, as well as the rings,' Dumbledore held up the pouches. He placed one of the pouches in the pocket of his robes and taking Harry's arm, he touched the ring.

Harry felt as he did when he first learnt how to Apparate. 'Where are we?' he asked upon seeing the rich, green grass and various pools of water.

'This is The Wood Between the Worlds,' Dumbledore said, striding quickly through the woods.

Harry had to jog to keep up with the Headmaster. Suddenly Dumbledore stopped and Harry almost failed to stop himself from bumping into him.

'This way,' Dumbledore said before jumping into the pool.

Harry followed and ended up falling on his face.

Dumbledore landed on his feet and instructed Harry on his new training regimen. 'We've travelled to another world and are now on the planet Coruscant,' Dumbledore informed him. 'Here you will train until the time is right for you to return to our world.' He left Harry with the pouch containing the ring that would take him home. 'What makes you wizard in our world is now akin to wandless magic.'

'Wandless magic?' Harry asked in confusion. All of this was happening so fast and he hadn't a clue what this Coruscant place was like.

'You remember what I told you about your mother's sacrifice? How she was able to protect you?'

Harry nodded.

'In this world, you will be able to touch that power and use it just as you would with your wand. Let me demonstrate.' Without taking out his wand, Dumbledore used the Force to push a large statue of what looked like some type of god to the other side of the vast hallway. 'No magic words, just thoughts,' he said.

Stunned, Harry decided to give it a go and successfully moved the statue. 'Wow! This is much easier than using a wand!'

'It comes down to your will,' Dumbledore said before grabbing Harry by the arm and striding down the hallway. 'Here you are a Padawan Jedi, training with the Jedi Knights to become an official member of their elite Order. In there you will find clothes to change into. Your master is the room next to that. Her name is An'ya Kuro. Now, I've modified the memories of the people here to believe that you were raised in the Jedi Temple from the age of nine. They know nothing of our world or our way of life, so do try to fit in, Harry.'

After Harry changed, or rather _tried_ to change into the appropriate clothing, he emerged to find that Dumbledore was gone. With very little direction to go on, Harry went to the apartment of his _master_, but was unable to find the doorknob. '_Alohomora!_' he said to the door, waving his hand about and trying to get the door to respond. It didn't. Furrowing his brow, Harry thought _Open!_ and sure enough the door slid open and he entered.

'Where have you been?'

Harry spun around, finding himself face to face with a tall old woman with freakishly white hair.

'And why are you dressed funny?' she asked. 'Don't tell me you need me to help you get dressed.'

And from that moment on, Harry began to learn firsthand what life as a Jedi Padawan would be like. He had no idea that this training would end up being years rather than hours. For the first few nights, he imagined he would wake up in the morning and find himself in his four-poster at Hogwarts, but that never happened.

It was hard to get used to the strange food as well, but after intense training sessions with his master that made him sore and exhausted every night, food became essential and whatever the odd look or flavour, he was too hungry to care. He enjoyed combat training and learning how to wield his lightsaber, the blade of which was emerald green.

The first time they flew, An'ya demanded to know when he lost his ability to pilot a ship and Harry sheepishly had to admit that he couldn't read the ship's Nav computer. It was in some sort of squiggly lined language he soon learnt was called Basic. It was hardly _basic_ to him and looked like Arabic and Japanese mixed together. Though he would never be a superior pilot, he eventually figured out how to do rudimentary manoeuvres that kept him out of trouble.

Much of the learning was instinctive, as his master assumed he already knew many things. Harry had to learn by observation and trial and error. In just a few weeks, he was able to catch up to the place An'ya expected him to be. However, he wasn't as physically strong as many of the other Padawans his age. What the teenager lacked in physical strength, he made up for with his abilities in the Force.

Harry hadn't ever thought of his powers with magic as having anything to do with spirituality, but here, the Jedi believed it was a living force, a spirit, and even dictated a person's destiny. This was far more compelling than any of Trelawny's Divination lessons.

He also heard of the myths surrounding him as well as another Jedi brought to the Jedi Temple at the same time as him. This other Padawan was named Anakin Skywalker. It seemed that a renowned Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn brought Anakin and him to the temple seven years ago. They were both very strong in the Force and considered possible fulfillers of a prophecy. Harry didn't think much of it, remembering his own mission and the reason he was here. Luckily, his master wasn't one to really follow the Jedi Council's orders to a tea or else Harry would have had an even more difficult time trying to adjust.

His first meeting with the Chosen One hardly went well. Anakin was in a foul mood after coming back from a mission that, though it succeeded, made his master very cross with him. Anakin never liked being wrong which reminded Harry of Hermione. Anakin saw this faint grin on his face and took it the wrong way, which inevitably lead to the pair fighting.

'You're worse than Ferus!' Anakin said, leaving Harry at a loss. He didn't know what Anakin's problem was, but he sensed a darkness around him, something cloudy but aloof as a chill under his skin. Thankfully, Harry rarely had to work with Anakin and all the missions he went on with his master took him across the galaxy. More often than not, he worked with Ferus Olin, a Padawan who was a few years older than him. He liked Ferus because he wasn't one to condemn or act out of anger, but rather tried to coach Harry like the older members of the Quidditch team. Ferus also never made anything of the prophecies or Jedi lore. He just did his duty and moved on to the next thing. If mistakes were made, they were reflected on like any lesson and then forgotten.

Harry wasn't able to keep track of time and no one made mention of birthdays or holidays. Two years passed without notice. In those years, Harry had seen, travelled, and done more in his life than he ever had in the United Kingdom. He learnt more about the political situation in the Republic, confronted Dark Jedi, helped save a species from destruction, and prevented a senator from being assassinated. But what he hadn't been able to do in that time was to convince Anakin that he wasn't in competition with him.

When Ferus Olin became a Knight, Harry was incredibly proud of his friend. 'You look funny without your braid,' he teased, slapping his friend on the back.

'Now I can tease you about that rat's tail you call hair,' Ferus replied, smiling.

When he was congratulating Ferus, he felt Anakin's stormy presence nearby and left the veranda. He thought the animosity was toward him, not Ferus. 'Don't worry, I'm leaving,' he said to Anakin as he passed.

'I should have been knighted,' Anakin informed Harry. 'I'm better than Ferus. Everyone knows it!'

'He's older than us and more experienced,' Harry argued.

Outraged, Anakin's mouth dropped opened. 'Why are you taking his side?! I thought after dealing with Sauro and Omega and everything we've been through that you'd have my back.' Anakin could not believe how Harry could so quickly change sides and it offended him.

'His side? It's not about sides!' Harry countered, not understanding him. After finally gaining a mutual respect, Anakin had to continue stirring this animosity between them.

'I'm the Chosen One. I should have been knighted over him of all people,' Anakin huffed.

'You don't know what the Council was thinking anyway. And besides, I'm the Chosen One.'

'What are you talking about?' Though Anakin had heard of the Jedi prophecy, he thought it meant him. Qui-Gon believed it was his destiny; he never said anything about Harry.

'The Prophecy,' Harry said, folding his arms in amusement. They hadn't ever talked about this in all the time they spent together, but Harry was to the point where he didn't want to argue with Anakin anymore. He didn't want there to be any secrets, so that they could properly form a solid friendship.

'To destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?' Anakin asked in confusion, his anger slowly dissipating.

'That I have the power to destroy the Dark Lord and one of us must die for the other to live,' Harry explained, 'or some rubbish like that.'

Anakin's face was a mixture of disbelief and confusion. 'What does that mean?'

'That means I have to kill Voldemort,' Harry replied.

'Voldemort?'

'The Dark Lord.'

Anakin gasped, 'This Voldemort person is the Sith Master we've been looking for?'

'Never mind!' Harry said as he started to walk away.

Anakin grabbed hold of his shoulder. 'Now wait a minute—'

'I wasn't supposed to say anything about it. Dumbledore told me I wasn't supposed to. Just shut up and stop going on about being the Chosen One because I'm one to. I'm marked,' he said, pointing to his lightning bolt scar, 'and soon enough I'll have to leave and go after him. I've been training here in your world so that I can fight him properly, that I'll have learnt he tools here that I need in order to defeat him. You have your own battles here.'

Astonished and having no idea what Harry was going on about, Anakin continued to maintain that he was the Chosen One, believing everything Harry had to say was untrue. 'Gimme a break!'

'I'm not even from this universe! I'm from a planet called Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy. I was only sent here to train for a time until I have to return to fight Voldemort.'

Anakin thought Harry had really lost his marbles.

Harry sensed this in Anakin's emotions. 'You don't believe me?' Harry is getting very frustrated and it's hard for him to contain his anger. Here he was trying to be honest with Anakin and all he got was disbelief in return.

'Careful now, Harry, you wouldn't want your master seeing you losing your temper—' Anakin mocked, knowing this was usually something he did, in contrast to Harry.

'I'm the one who has prophetic dreams—'Harry put forward.

Anakin disagreed. 'No, I have prophetic dreams, but nobody lets me follow through on them to prevent them from happening. I keep dreaming about my mother being killed!'

'Like you have it so hard! You got to live here all your life while I was living in a cupboard under the stairs!'

'I was a slave until I was brought here!'

'You had a mother who loved you! My parents died when I was a baby!'

'At least you know who your father was!'

Now it was too late to avoid engagement and the pair were soon caught up in a fierce lightsaber battle. Unfortunately, Anakin was not only a superior pilot, he was also more skilled in combat. Anakin quickly got the upper hand and after a few attacks and parries, Anakin caught the dark-haired boy in a precarious position.

Harry frowned, not wanting to lose. 'Well, I've had two girlfriends. How many have you had? Oh wait, you haven't—' He knew this would get the best of Anakin, causing him to give in to his anger.

'Shut up!' Anakin hissed as he attempted to use a more advanced, but unpractised move.

Anakin's mistake wasn't taken advantage of as Harry hadn't predicted the precise way he would move. Harry's thoughts also drifted to his last duel with Draco Malfoy. He couldn't help drawing further comparisons between Anakin and him and this left Harry vulnerable once more. Draco was just as clueless as Anakin. He chuckled thinking about the fact that Draco wouldn't have lasted in this galaxy for more than five minutes.

Neither of the young men were conscious of Ferus's arrival and suddenly, the pair of them were thrown across the hallway. It was only then that Anakin and Harry both realised that there were quite a few Masters and Padawans in the hallway, using this fight as an example of how not to behave.

'_Echuta_,' Anakin muttered, knowing that Obi-Wan was going to hear about it and was not going to be amused.

The look of disappointment from Ferus was enough to make a mark on Harry, the kind he would have much rather avoided. In spite of the fight, Harry was able to put it into perspective. He knew that he was here for one sole reason and that was to receive the training necessary that would help him defeat Voldemort. Harry never won any of the confrontations with Anakin except perhaps with words.

When he had a chance, he was able to speak to Ferus again and apologise for his behaviour. He hadn't wanted to take away from Ferus's big day. Harry knew that Anakin had to deal with his emotions and darkness, a darkness which Harry continually avoided. It sometimes took another person, like Ferus, to remind Harry of these things.

A few months later, the three of them were on Korriban trying to stop and evil warlord from unleashing a bioweapon. Anakin's arrogance cost their friend, Darra, her life. Anakin and Ferus both blamed themselves because they both had a hand in fixing Darra's lightsaber and they clearly hadn't fixed it well enough. Even if it was because of Anakin's attempt to fix it, Ferus still felt that it was his fault. Darra had been trying to protect him. It was only through commiseration over her death that the three of them were able to overcome their differences with Harry as their mediator. Ferus decided to remain in the Jedi Order.

'She would have wanted you to,' Harry said.

'Thank you, Harry,' Ferus replied, the pain evident in his voice. 'You're a really good friend.'

* * *

**A/N:**

**FOOTNOTES**

1) 'The ancients didn't have to work spells or wield wands. They simply had to think of it and it would be so. They could speak to one another in the mind, see the future, and had phenomenal healing powers. Most pureblood families keep logs of their genealogy claiming they can trace their roots back to the ancients, but they're often falsified lineages.'

For further discussion on wandless magic, see Chapter 31, _So I Married a Death Eater_, 'In Time'.

2) '[Voldemort's] crusade for blood purity had attacked muggleborns, halfbloods, and then it began including muggle sympathisers and anyone who was against him [...] Voldemort had always been conscious of those families descendant from the Old Ones: the original habitants of the British Isles. Their magic was of a different, in many respects a stronger, magic since it was wielded without the aid of a wand. Wanting to be the supreme power, Voldemort sought to destroy them, this way destroying any threat, any seed of anarchy.'

For further discussion on Voldemort's idea of blood purity and the Old Ones/Faerie, see Chapter 11, _Slytherin's Finest_, 'Seeds of Destruction'.


	3. Sand and Rain

Padmé stood on the veranda outside of her family's lakehouse with her Jedi protector close by. She mused about how she had so much fun when she went on school trips here as a child. It was nice to be here and to feel the sun on her face.

'I don't like sand,' Anakin said. 'It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here.' He was so nervous. He was here alone with the woman of his dreams and she looked so gorgeous. 'Here everything's soft... and smooth...' He couldn't resist leaning in to try to kiss her as he had seen others do.

Padmé looked at him when he stopped talking and saw him puckering him. She laughed. 'Ani-you're kidding, right?'

'What?' he asked, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 'What d'you mean?'

'Not like sand?' she laughed. 'If that's a pick-up line, you're going to have to do better than that.'

Anakin knew she was making fun of him and he furrowed his brow in annoyance. 'It's not a—I wasn't just saying it to kiss you—' He knew it was now or never. He exhaled and started again from the beginning. Taking a step closer—even though he knew it made her uncomfortable because she had said so herself when she admitted that he had grown up—he towered over her as he admitted the truth. 'From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you.'

Padmé knew where this was going, but even after the prodding from her family, she just did not think of Anakin that way. 'You were what 9? 10?' she asked, but he wasn't finished.

'And now that I'm close to you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets…I love you,' he said. His heart ached just looking at her. He didn't realise that these feelings were really only superficial.

'I love you too,' she replied, but she didn't have a chance to explain.

'Really?!' Anakin exclaimed. 'That's wonderful!' He hugged her and tried to kiss her again.

Padmé stopped him, placing a hand on his chest and pushing back slightly. 'As a younger brother, Ani. I don't love you in the way you want me to. In fact, when we met, I had a crush on your master.'

'Obi-Wan?! But he's ancient!'

'He's not that old; now you're just being mean.'

'But you can't—' he gasped in horror.

'He had just freed my people from the Trade Federation. I owed him so much and he lost his master… I felt so bad for him—' Seeing the look on Anakin's face, she shook her head. 'It's over, the crush I mean, and I know he never looked at me in that way. I was too young at the time, but Sabé, on the other hand, she's older than me…'

Anakin did not like any of this or where it was going, but curiosity got the better of him. 'She's near Saché's age and you know Obi-Wan and she were able to get to know each other while Master Jinn and I met you on Tatooine.'

Anakin could not believe this. He had been trying to kiss Padmé and express his feelings for her only for her to laugh at him and then reveal she was looking at Obi-Wan instead! 'So…but nothing happened,' he said as more of a question than a statement, as though he was asking for her confirmation. 'I've never seen—he's never said—'

Padmé shrugged. 'You would know better than I—'

Teckla appeared on the veranda to inform the pair that dinner was ready.

Throughout the meal, Anakin attempted to be charming, but all attempts to attract Padmé's attention fell flat. The only reason she ended up agreeing to go with him to Tatooine was because she knew Shmi and thought fondly of her. But when she mentioned going to Geonosis to help Obi-Wan, it just made him angry. His grandiose ideas of having a holiday away from duties with Padmé was just a futile dream.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and his master were on protective service duties for Senator Bail Organa. When they found a lead, Master An'ya thought it would be best for them to split up. 'One of us has to stay here, but we're not going to solve this assassination attempt watching the senator.

In the past three years he had lived as a Jedi Padawan, Harry had only been separated from his master on a few occasions, most of these were no fault of his own, but extraneous circumstances. In these circumstances, he usually found himself amongst other Padwan or Master-Padawan pairs that he worked together with. This would be his first mission truly on his own. He was incredibly aware of the significance of this and believed that if he performed well, that this would lead to him becoming a full-fledged Jedi Knight. The thought was heartening but also a little sad because Harry felt that culminating experience, knighthood, would be the signal that he was finished here and he would have to return home.

Harry tracked the assassin to the Outer Rim and to a planet that he hadn't even heard of before. The populace was concentrated in the cities, but there were a few settlements on the outskirts of the major port. Harry landed his ship just outside one of the cities and had to adjust to the severe dryness in the air. It wasn't very hot, but the lack of moisture was quite stifling at first. He didn't know that this merely boded an oncoming torrent of rain storms, the kind of storm that would rip up half the city and toss everything around as though their homes were a stack of cards.

He stayed with the locals, which were a half-human hybrid with a greyish or purplish skin tone depending on their clan. He helped them prepare for the oncoming storms, which he soon learnt were seasonal, while trying to locate the assassin. One of the young women in the village caught his eye the very moment he set foot in the village and he made an extra effort to help her family with the preparations.

When he sensed the assassin's Force signature nearby, he abruptly left. The family called after him, warning him about the storm, but he wouldn't listen. He had a mission to accomplish and he wasn't going to let the scent fade away while he hid out somewhere. He didn't know that the young woman was following him.

After finding the assassin, he tried to question the man, but in ended it a lightsaber duel. After quite a struggle, Harry won his first lightsaber duel just as the clouds overhead rumbled in warning.

'Harry!'

Harry whipped around and spotted the young woman. 'Jora, what are you doing here?' he asked in grave concern.

'I couldn't let you leave—the storm—we have to hurry!' she said, pulling at his arm, hidden by his cloak.

The rain pelted down from the sky. It was too late to return to the village. They sought cover in the nearby caves to wait out the storm.

Harry took off his cloak and lay in on the ground so they would have something a little more comfortable to sit on. He then removed essential items like food and a light from his utility belt. He set up the area like their own mini camping site. 'Your parents are going to be worried about you,' he said. 'You shouldn't have come.'

Jora frowned. 'You've spent the last couple of weeks with us, helping with the preparations and even healing that little boy's scraped knee. I thought you might just disappear without saying goodbye. I couldn't let that happen.'

Harry examined the way she was looking at him. Cho looked at him that way before she kissed him, but this woman wasn't crying. Instead, she was smiling at him. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. The nineteen-year-old hadn't kissed anyone in the three years he spent at the Jedi Temple and now this beautiful young woman was sitting right next to him and leaning in.

Though his experience was very limited, it soon became clear that Jora knew what she was doing. It was so easy for him to forget that he was a training Jedi and slip back into the role of English schoolboy.

Harry felt, after all of the time they spent together, that his attraction to her went beyond infatuation. This wasn't a crush, but love. He was sure of it. He had never felt like this with Cho. Jora was completely different from anyone he had ever met and it wasn't just because she was a near Human and had purplish skin; it had nothing to do with that. It was how she made him laugh, the spark he felt when he touched her hand, the way she helped out those in need. All of this added up to love for Harry and by the time the storm cleared, he knew he wanted to remain here with her.

On their way back to the village, Harry's hand remained in hers. He told her loved her and wanted to be with her, but she didn't say anything in reply. He didn't mind though. The way she looked at him and the emotions he felt from her was enough to convince him that she felt the same way. His master tried to reach him, but he simply turned off his comm.

Master An'ya was far from pleased by this and inevitably had to have another Jedi watch the senator whilst she went after her renegade Padawan. When she arrived, she sought out her Padawan, her white hair flying freely around her face, framing the harsh white skin and hard cheekbones in way that made her look like a spirit from the dead. The old woman used the Force to open the door to the native people's home. 'Harry, it is time to go.' She knew by instinct that the assassin had been taken care of. What she didn't like was what she sensed from Harry. She knew the rebellious streak well enough, having travelled that road herself for a decade away from the Jedi.

'It's all right, Harry,' Jora said encouragingly. 'You have your destiny and I have mine. They were never meant to entwine.'

'I want to keep in touch with you,' Harry said, not wanting this to be the end. Ron and Hermione'd be just fine without him. They could come up with enough resources to fight Voldemort. He didn't have to go back… Harry knew he had to, regardless of what happened here in this galaxy. But he hated having to leave Jora. 'Jora, I'm sorry. I have to go.'

Jora kissed him and touched his cheek as she said, 'Besides, it's not like I would ever marry a human.'

Harry knew she was joking and he tried to smile even though it hurt. He didn't want to cry in front of her lest that be her last memory of him.

The trip back to Coruscant was heart-wrenching for Harry, especially as his master lectured him. 'I wasn't supposed to, but I love her,' he said. If he were a few years younger, he might have thrown a fit worthy of Anakin, but he restrained himself.


	4. Chosen Ones

Upon his return, Harry was required to go through a medical check-up and it was on his way out of the medical ward when he saw Anakin. The first thing he noticed was Anakin's artificial hand. It seemed Anakin had it worse than him. 'Nice hand,' he remarked.

'Shut up,' Anakin said, fumbling to get his glove over his metallic hand so that no one would see it. But Harry ended up helping him with it anyway. It was then that he noticed Harry's Force signature and the solemn expression on his face. 'What's wrong?'

Harry let go of Anakin's glove and walked a few paces away. He didn't want to talk about it. No one would understand, least of all, Anakin.

Anakin followed him out into the hallway and walked silently for a little while.

Finally Harry stopped and stared vacantly out of the window. He spoke of the mission he went on and skimmed over the fact he defeated a Dark Jedi assassin. 'I want to go back there.'

'Why? It's an _echutan_—'

'No, it's not!' Harry interrupted, whirling around to face Anakin. Recognising his defensive manner, he held back his anger and said, 'I just miss it, all right?'

Anakin drew the conclusion that Harry met someone there. 'You mean you miss _someone_?'

'Yeah, I miss someone,' Harry replied, looking at the floor momentarily. When he met Anakin's eyes again, he admitted, 'I love her. I want to be with her, but the Order forbids attachments and all of that bullocks, so I'm back here. Had a nice long _conversation_ with my master about attachments and getting involved and all of that, so just shut it.'

It didn't take a second for Anakin to realise what Harry was saying. 'Wait a minute. You got _involved_?'

Harry just ignored him and said, 'Sometimes I really hate it here.' But in spite of the strong words, there was little feeling behind them. He couldn't talk about it anymore. He couldn't even say her name.

Anakin remained in the hallway and watched as Harry strode away. He looked at his artificial hand that was now gloved and thought of everything that happened to him in the last few weeks. He had to admit that even with the death of his mother, the slaughter of the Tuskan Raider village, the reality check that was Padme's rejection, and the loss of his hand, Anakin was somewhat relieved that he wasn't the only one struggling with the Jedi rules. Harry, the other so-called Chosen One, wasn't perfect and neither was he.

* * *

One of Padmé's handmaidens—who just barely finished her training before Padmé needed her to portray her likeness in the senate—bustled around the senator's apartment, putting things away while Padmé spoke to her best friend, Sabé Nabish. She told Sabé everything that happened during her time away, from Anakin's attempt to woo her to the Battle of Geonosis.

As Dormé hung up some clothes in the wardrobe, she couldn't believe some of the stories Padme told Sabé. She didn't mean to listen in, but Padmé was speaking rather loudly, especially about the Jedi Padawan's audacity. She heard the bit about Anakin trying to kiss Padmé and how he killed Tusken Raider children.

'He's a monster,' Padmé said.

Dormé couldn't imagine that rather nice looking Jedi would have done such a thing, but Sabé seemed to believe her. The seventeen-year-old thought perhaps Padmé was angry about the war officially beginning and that the vote passed for a clone army. She had to be stretching the story, but even so, this little titbit intrigued Dormé and fuelled her curiosity about Anakin Skywalker.

When Padmé spoke of Geonosis, Sabé's eyes widened. 'Ani lost his arm to Dooku, but Master Kenobi— They took him to the nearest medical facility and I don't think he's been transferred to the Jedi Temple yet.'

Sabé rose from the couch. 'Milady, you must excuse me.'

Ashamed, Padmé admitted, 'I should have told you straightaway instead of forcing you to listen to me ranting about Ani.' She nodded to Sabé. 'When you see him, thank him again for his efforts.' She knew he was the one doing the difficult work in searching out the assassin and then being tortured by Dooku.

'I will,' Sabé replied before bowing and exiting the apartment.

In the medical centre, Obi-Wan lay unconscious after his bacta treatment. His thoughts wandered in a dream realm.

_He stood in a field that reminded him of Lianorm Swamp on Naboo. It was almost like stepping into the past. As he drew closer to the water's edge, close to Lake Paonga, he felt the familiar presence of his former master. 'Qui-Gon?' he said, turning to look for him. _

_Qui-Gon's spirit appeared to him. 'It's good to see you again, Obi-Wan.'_

'_What are we doing here?' he asked as though he was the Padawan once more._

'_I've crossed time and space to commune with you in spirit, Obi-Wan. There is still much I must teach you.'_

_It had been ten years since he last saw Qui-Gon and he wondered why it was now that Qui-Gon chose to visit him. He was consciously aware that this was a dream, just like a meditation, as he healed from his wounds._

'_You knew the queen was really a decoy before anyone else did.'_

_Obi-Wan nodded, not understanding where this conversation was headed. _

'_You spent time with her. You got to know her… I know the way you feel about her.' Qui-Gon looked at his former Padawan squarely. _

'_Attachments are forbidden to the Jedi,' Obi-Wan replied._

'_Attachments that keep you from your true destiny, yes,' Qui-Gon explained. 'Taking the Council's creed too literally can have a negative effect. When you put others before yourself, that is not greed. If together you put the will of the Force first and worship together, this makes you stronger. How is this a evil thing? I have seen so many things since I became one with the Force, Obi-Wan. Masters and Padawans have attachments just as they do with other members of the Order. These are not wrong or bad. Lady Sabé also has a destiny, one that includes you. You must not let the Council's creed prevent you from the path that only you can tread.'_

_Obi-Wan remembered Qiu-Gon telling him that he was a wise man, but Obi-Wan saw truth and wisdom in Qui-Gon's speech, a truth that he had been ignoring for a very long time. _

The vision altered and changed, growing hazier until Obi-Wan awoke in the medical centre. He sensed Sabé approaching. He smiled as she entered the room and sat up. She looked beautiful.

'I didn't know how badly you were injured,' she shyly confessed as she approached.

'I'm glad you are here,' he replied. 'I was going to see if you were up for a cup of Paonga tea.'

Sabé smiled back at him and nodded in agreement.


	5. Tea for Two

As luck would have it, Sabé agreed to meet Obi-Wan, but knew that she couldn't go alone without it looking inappropriate. She didn't want to have anyone looking negatively at Obi-Wan, so she asked Rabé to go with her. Rabé, however, had a prior commitment and had to decline the invitation. Sabé frowned, not wanting to cancel on her old friend. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him in such a long time.

It was then that Sabé spotted Dormé and asked her to come along on the errand.

Dormé agree, unaware that they were going to the Jedi Temple to see Master Kenobi. When the pair got off the transport near the Jedi Temple, Dormé looked at the older handmaiden curiously. She didn't say anything, but carried the other package for Sabé as they entered the Temple.

When they arrived at the quarters Obi-Wan shared with his apprentice, Sabé rang the chime and they waited until he opened the door. The two of them bowed politely to the Jedi Master and he gestured for them to step inside. Sabé handed over her package containing more of the infamous tea they both enjoyed, having first enjoyed it together ten years ago on the Nubian cruiser.

Dormé's eyes caught sight of the younger Jedi who stood nearby. It was Anakin Skywalker. She didn't hear the pleasantries exchanged between Sabé and Obi-Wan as she examined Anakin. Her feet instinctively followed the older handmaiden as they went to sit down on the couch. The two women sat across from the Jedi. 'You're Anakin, right?' Dormé said. 'I've heard a lot about you.'

It seemed Anakin hadn't heard the pleasantries either, for he didn't hear Sabé introduce Dormé to them. At the mention of knowing about him, Anakin stiffened. This couldn't be good news. 'From Padmé?' he asked.

'No—well some, but also from the holonews,' Dormé said as Obi-Wan and Sabé took turns serving each other tea.

Anakin wasn't sure he wanted to hear what this handmaiden had to say, especially not after Padmé's rejection.

Dormé wanted to know more about him and whether the things she had heard were true or not. He hardly seemed intimidating at all. It was hard for her to imagine him fighting or killing anyone. She smiled and reached to fill his cup with tea at the same time he reached for it. Her hand rested over his. 'I'll get it,' she said, serving him some before getting some for herself as well.

Anakin wasn't used to this sort of behaviour at all and his eyes locked on her hand resting over his for what seemed like an eternity. It was too long and she had already poured some of the disgusting drink into his cup. But he didn't want to offend the Naboo people by saying he hated it.

Dormé hadn't had this type of tea before as it was rare and rather expensive. She made a face and had a hard time not spitting it out.

This came as a shock to Anakin, who tried not to laugh. He hated the tea more than anything and he hated the smell when Obi-Wan brewed it.

'That's rancid!' Dormé exclaimed.

'It's an acquired taste to be sure,' Sabé put in, meeting Obi-Wan's gaze.

'I think it's gross too,' Anakin admitted. 'I'm glad I'm not the only one. We have some other refreshments, if you're interested,' he offered.

'That'd be great. Anything to get that taste out of my mouth!' When he got up, she followed him to the kitchen area while Obi-Wan and Sabé conversed privately.

Sabé softly confessed, 'I've kept your braid. It's interwoven in my blade.' She showed the katana to him.

Obi-Wan blushed at her admittance. 'I'm honoured,' he replied. After a moment, he added, 'I'm glad to see you again.' It was hard to believe that so many years had passed. But unlike his apprentice, he quelled his heart's desire by being grateful for her company and the time they had together.

In this kitchen, Anakin opened the refrigeration unit and showed the other drinks to Dormé.

'What's this?' Dormé asked of the blue container.

'Oh that's blue milk,' he told her. 'I love it.'

'May I try it?' she asked.

He offered her a glass before pouring one for himself.

Dormé had a sip and had to agree that it tasted good. It was rather different from anything she ever had before, but she liked it much better than the tea.

He felt bad for asking, but even though they were introduced twice, he had forgotten her name. 'I'm sorry to ask this, but what's your name?'

'Dormé,' she said with a smile.

The two of them rejoined the Jedi Master and Sabé. Anakin noticed his master blushing and would have made a comment about it if he hadn't recently been embarrassed himself. He was now quite a bit more conscious about his actions and appearance.

'How would you ladies feel about going for a walk in the Room of a Thousand Fountains?' Obi-Wan suggested after they finished their drinks.

'That sounds lovely,' Sabé replied, accepting the offer.

As the four of them left the apartment and headed to the garden, Dormé followed silently behind Sabé as she was accustomed to doing. Obi-Wan led the way, though he felt it a bit awkward for Sabé to be behind him and offered his arm to her in a gentlemanly fashion. Sabé blushed and accepted his arm, having not been this close to him in a long time. Anakin looked self-consciously from his master to the handmaidens and clasped his hands behind his back to keep them from absentmindedly fiddling with his belt. Dormé was soon sidetracked by the magnificence of the garden to pay any mind to the others in the group.

Amazed by the beauty of the garden and fountains, Dormé wandered off on her own.

Anakin felt that his master wanted to have some time alone with the older handmaiden, so he trailed after Dormé. However, when he caught up to her, she was slipping off her shoes and stepping into one of the fountains. 'What are you doing?!' he gasped.

Dormé couldn't hear him very well due to the crashing of the water and the splashes she made with her feet as she danced around.

Aghast, Anakin could only watch her. He had no idea what to make of her. She was unlike any other girl he had met. In some ways she seemed very wise, but in other ways, there was a naivety about her that made him feel like he needed to protect her. It took him a moment to realise that she was humming as she danced about and a part of him wanted to join her, but he stood fast, watching her unabashedly.

'Milady, you wouldn't want to catch a cold—the water is freezing,' came a male voice from the other side of the fountain.

Anakin grimaced as Ferus strode up and offered his hand to Dormé.

'I'm Ferus Olin, Jedi Knight.'

'Dormé, handmaiden,' she replied, thinking he was quite funny. Dormé stepped out of the fountain, now soaking wet. 'I didn't intend on staying in that long,' she admitted as Ferus slipped his cloak around her shoulders.

'She was fine, Ferus,' Anakin countered, wanting to know why he had to intervene anyway, even though Anakin had been concerned about her as well.

'Well it seemed like you were too busy ogling her to offer a hand—' Ferus replied, though remaining polite in front of the handmaiden.

It was then that Anakin noticed the water from the fountain caused her make up to run. He spotted something on her cheek that he thought was dirt at first so he touched her cheek to wipe it away, only to reveal that she had freckles. He grinned boyishly.

Dormé's cheek warmed at his touch and met his blue eyes.

Ferus shook his head, knowing just what was going on, even if Anakin had no idea. _'Why don't I take my cloak back and you offer yours,'_ he suggested through the Force. _'Maybe you can even get a kiss.'_

The suggestion caused Anakin to withdraw his hand. Unsure of himself, he fumbled for words. 'I didn't know you have freckles,' he said.

Ferus didn't laugh, though it would have been incredibly easy. He wasn't a mean spirited person like some of the other Jedi about their age. Instead, he excused himself. 'I didn't know you had company. It's been a pleasure.'

'Nice meeting you,' Dormé replied as the Jedi Knight strode off with his cloak in hand. She then looked back at Anakin while he stood there studying her intently.

It wasn't until she started to shiver that Anakin remembered Ferus's idea. He put his cloak around her and she put her shoes on once more. There didn't seem to be anything fake about her. She radiated an honesty that he only saw from his master and this intrigued him. Even so, he couldn't summon the courage to do anything about his budding feelings.

'Come on,' she said, taking his hand. 'Let's see what other things this garden has to offer...' Dormé eagerly led the way, even though she hadn't been there before.

With a smile on his face and renewed hope, Anakin followed her.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was showing Sabé some of the places he thought were particularly beautiful. 'I used to swim in that area after lessons,' he mentioned as they walked. Merely walking at a casual pace with the woman he cared for—loved—felt almost clandestine as they headed towards one of the finest gardens in the galaxy.

It was practical luminous all on its own, the various plants and vegetation, the sun peaking through at all the right spots, and the glorious fountains...the sunlight sparkling on each drop. It was splendid; one of the places he liked best on Coruscant, where such greenery was rare.

There was one spot in particular that he thought she'd like to see. After passing a couple of Padawan Jedi walking and an elderly Jedi who sat crossed-legged meditating under a large tree, they wandered underneath a waterfall and to the other side of the garden which was the least populated. Obi-Wan speculated it was always so because it wasn't as beautiful as the rest of the Thousand Fountains, nor did it have the largest or best fountain. 'I like coming here,' he informed her, his voice low as they stopped in front of a spot that might seem familiar to Sabé, or so he hoped. 'This part of the garden reminds me of Naboo.' He finally looked over at her, to meet her eyes, abashed.

There was far less security here than within the temple, and far less in the temple than in the senatorial buildings, since the Jedi were primarily their own security anyway. But this remote area, with the trees and shrubbery cloaking them, it was one of the safest places to pose a question that had weighed on his mind for a long time. The short fountain did an eerie splash higher than normal and at that moment as though encouraging him from the other side. Remembering Qui-Gon's words, he felt a renewed sense of _rightness_ in asking. Obi-Wan leaned closer to her, asking in a murmur, 'May I kiss you?'

She nodded her assent and he leant over to place a chaste kiss on her lips, for he was smiling too much for it to be much more than that. He moved back to study her face, his fingertips exploring the flawless features with careful, but with almost practiced ease as his free hand tentatively went to her waist. Just being able to hold her again was worth being beaten severely by a Sith Lord.

Sobering, his thumb trailed over her bottom lip, as he took in everything about her appearance, so the image would stay with him for a lifetime. Urging her lips to part slightly, his hand retreated to her long, dark hair as he kisses her properly this time. There were no longer any walls preventing him from opening up fully to her, no mental blocks, no emotional guards, just this; this and the Force.

On the other side of the garden, Anakin was learning more about his new friend. He was baffled to find out that the freckles he admired was a feature of her appearance that she was self-conscious about, thanks to the handmaiden named Moteé that he vowed he would get to know personally.

She found out about his podraces and admitted that she must have seen him at races before because she often went after hours. She decided that they would have to meet up one of these days and gave him her comm. codes in case he wanted to get a hold of her. He went even further to suggest that he would come visit her later that night when he could get away, so that they could go there together.


	6. The Frontlines

Later that evening, Anakin was on his way out of the Temple when he ran into Ferus. 'Where are you heading?' he asked.

'To the races,' Anakin said. 'Obi-Wan and I leave in a few days for Kamino…I really don't want to go, but hopefully it will be a short mission.' He didn't add that he was meeting up with Dormé before going.

'Oh that's great! Not the Kamino part! I've been ordered to lead a battalion to Balamark, but they said it wouldn't be for a week or more. Harry's been quite down since his return and bogged down with political meetings with Senator Organa. I think it would be good for the three of us to get away for the evening.'

Anakin really didn't want them there, especially not Harry, but Ferus seemed intent on it. 'Why don't you meet us there,' he said.

'Us?' Ferus inquired.

'Me. I mean meet up with me. I have to get there early if I want a spot in the races,' he quickly covered.

'All right, Anakin,' Ferus said. He had been hoping to have Anakin's help in persuading Harry to come out with them.

Ferus found Harry staring out of one of the windows on the east side of the Temple. His friend didn't even budge when he approached. 'Anakin's leaving in the morning for Wild Space, some planet called Kamino. This might be the last time the three of us will be able to see each other. Why don't you come out with us tonight?'

Harry was in a sullen mood and had been ever since he had to leave Jora. He wanted to be left alone, but even as he moved to distance himself from Ferus, he could tell the older Jedi wasn't about to let him off that easily. 'Fine,' he said. 'But I can't stay out late because Organa's got another precipitous meeting in the morning.'

Ferus doubted that Harry and his master would be playing bodyguards for very much longer. As soon as enough clone troopers were brought in, Ferus believed nearly all of the Jedi would be off to the battlefield. Talking and hearing about it was one thing, but Ferus hardly looked forward to war.

* * *

'Some of the other Jedi will be there tonight,' Anakin explained to Dormé. 'They sort of invited themselves along.'

Dormé didn't mind one bit. So long as she could spend more time with her new friend, she didn't mind. 'Maybe afterwards we could watch a holofilm,' she suggested. 'I borrowed a few new ones from Rabé. We like to share, so we can buy more and have a larger collection that way.'

Anakin smiled in agreement. 'Sounds great!' Now if only he could work up the nerve to ask Dormé to be his girlfriend…

The crowd was much larger at the race tracks this evening. It was apparent that the rumour of a human participating in the race upped the betting on the pods. Dormé spotted a few men she knew, but her focus was entirely on Anakin as he prepped for the race.

When Ferus and Harry arrived, Anakin said, 'You should join in,' even though he knew Harry wasn't a very good pilot and that Ferus preferred watching on the sidelines. Anakin introduced them quickly to Dormé before hopping into the pod.

The three of them found good seats and watched eagerly as the pods zoomed off. There were many shouts of pained disappointment when the human won the race.

Dormé clapped and shouted for joy before racing to the finish line. Before he had a chance to wave to the crowd, Dormé kissed him on the lips.

Harry's response was to leave the group. He headed into the bar and bought a drink.

By the time Ferus, Anakin, and Dormé found him, he was halfway drunk and in better spirits. 'To the winner!' he said, raising his bottle.

'Are you drunk, Harry?' Anakin laughed.

'Never better!' Harry replied, sloppily slapping Anakin's back.

'I say some food is in order too,' Dormé said, deciding that it would help out and hopefully prevent Harry from regretting his night out.

But from that time onward, the trio of Jedi were inseparable and Anakin had his first girlfriend.

* * *

Months passed and the Jedi were constantly on the frontlines. All of the training Harry received in the past few years, in addition to the horrors he faced against Death Eaters, could not compare to the realities of war. He too became a commander in the Republic's army and it was a rare occasion when he saw his friends; it was ever rarer to be given a reprieve from battle. Many sleepless nights and long hours of planning, directing, and fighting leant to Harry growing wiser. He was hardly the naïve idealist he had once been.

Raxus Prime, Selonia, the bioweapon on Ohma-Dun… Harry thought he had seen it all. But nothing prepared him for the horrors of Jabiim.

It wasn't long after Anakin faced the Dark Jedi, Asajj Ventress, warring with himself with his increasing use of the dark side, that Anakin rejoined Harry on the battlefield. It was a relief to see his old friend.

In the confusion and turmoil of battle, many Padawans believed their masters dead from the explosions, Obi-Wan included. It became increasingly difficult to sense much of anything between the thunderstorms and lack of sleep. Harry found Anakin leading a group of very young Padawans in battle along with a small barrage of troopers. Only one thing was for certain: the death toll continually rising.

'We did all we could,' Harry said, talking to his friend about the Alderaanian negotiations with the Jabiim. 'Senator Organa never wanted this. He never wanted the Republic to take this world by force.'

'Any word on more reinforcements?' Anakin asked.

He shook his head. Harry could tell he was exhausted. 'When was the last time you slept?'

Anakin hated this question, but it reminded him of his master. Obi-Wan would have asked the same thing if he were here. 'Not since I got here.'

'Why don't you go lie down for a little while?' he suggested. 'I'll have a look at the maps again and wake you if there's any news.'

Anakin would have resisted, knowing that he wouldn't get very much rest, but his body protested. He knew he wouldn't be very much good in the upcoming hours unless he at least attempted to sleep. It would be an easier task if Dormé was there with him, but he kept this thought to himself. It was only when she was around that he felt a peaceful calm come over him, one that gave him the gift of sleep.

Transmissions were not going through and Harry decided it would be best to take a few of his men with him to the nearest Republic base and try to send the message from there, one message to the Jedi Council and another to the Supreme Chancellor at Anakin's request.

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke to prodding from a sharp object. He shuddered and opened his eyes to see Asajj Ventress smiling wickedly at him. 'Now, Jedi…prepare to meet your destiny…'

At first, Obi-Wan was unable to sense much of anything through the Force. He recognised Ventress, the Dark Jedi Apprentice he had been tracking, but he couldn't figure out how she inevitably captured him. The last he could recall, they were engaged in a fearsome duel. He had been trying to speak to her, but she just brushed off his words with her infamous taunts.

'You are better than this, Ventress,' Obi-Wan murmured as he tried to regain control of his voice.

The Rattataki woman didn't blink an eye as she continued to stare down the Jedi Master and inflict pain upon him.

Obi-Wan did some research during the time he travelled, learning more about the Rattataki people and the planet from which Ventress came. He wanted to be able to understand her because he felt that he could reach her in some way. There were many times in which Ventress could have killed his Padawan and many others, but either left them wounded or alive. She was a woman on a mission, a woman who believed in the Separatist regime, from what he could tell. He didn't think she was a cold-blooded killer in the way she intimidated and attempted to make others think she was.

'_Fighting won't bring your master back,' he told her__ during their last duel. _

'_Neither will your Republic or your Jedi arts,' she replied, striking a killing blow with her double-bladed lightsaber. _

_Obi-Wan was quick to defend himself. __'He wouldn't have wanted you to become like this.'_

He understood why she believed the Republic and the Jedi were evil. Why wouldn't she? But the fact that she believed becoming a Sith was her only option was something that he could not understand. He wanted to show her that the Light would be her hope and give her a new beginning. He could feel her pain went far deeper than her hate.

'You do not have to do any of this, Ventress,' he continued, in spite of the pain inflicted. He reached out with the Force, even though it felt so far away from him, muffled and distant. He knew it was there because the Force was always around, no matter what drugs or other atrocities prevented him from _feeling_ it. His intent was not to use Force persuasion, but to allow her to feel the warmth of the light side. Unadulterated compassion flowed from him as he struggled to meet her eyes. _'You are a strong woman who has suffered so much. Now it is time to let go of the suffering and allow the light back in. Come out from the realms of darkness and into the light.'_

Obi-Wan heard her cry out before slamming a fist into his face and knocking him unconscious.

_In his dreamlike state, Obi-Wan walked through a temple of unknown origin. He felt that he knew this place very well as though he had lived here his entire life. But this wasn't the Jedi Temple, though there were some similarities to it. The acolytes and priests moved through the hallway wearing clothing that was far different from that of the Jedi. He heard chanting and singing coming from the other end of the hallway and this drew Obi-Wan toward it. _

_The stone walls were formed in such a way that it leant to improving the acoustics of the vast chamber. Candles and moonlight lit the room and tapestries illustrating various events of religious significance hung on either side. At the end of the chamber stood a dais on which a young woman garbed in silver and cloaked in blue sat staring straight ahead. At the sight of her, Obi-Wan dropped to his knees. He knew this was the embodiment of the light side of the Force. She was their goddess; the one who they served. _

'_Have you brought word of He Who Resides in the Dark Worlds?' a soft, melodic voice requested. _

_Obi-Wan stood back up and turned to the speaker. It was a woman about his age with long, brown hair just like the goddess._ Sabé_, he realised unconsciously though he didn't speak her name. 'What do you mean?' he asked, unsure of his own voice._

'_You have been guiding and serving him, haven't you?' she asked curiously._

'_I-I serve the light side,' he replied._

'_Yes, and in doing Her bidding, you have guided the Dark to Her—' the woman who looked like Sabé continued. 'That is your destiny as mine is to serve and protect the light side.'_

The vision shifted and changed until Obi-Wan awoke, this time in the same place he was captured, though he was no longer bound by chains. Ventress was nowhere to be seen and he couldn't sense her presence through the Force. She was gone. But for some reason, Obi-Wan felt more at peace than when he was tracking her. For some reason, he felt that when she needed him, she would find him. Was this _Dark_ from his vision? Asajj Ventress? Had he succeeded in guiding her back to the light side?

At that moment, his comm. chirped and one of the clone soldiers gave him an update on the ever-darkening situation on Jabiim. He needed to get back there fast. His thoughts turned to Anakin. Obi-Wan recalled the ever-increasing sense that something warred within Anakin, that he too struggled with the dark side in a way similar, but so very different, to that of Asajj. While Ventress dealt with pain, it seemed that Anakin dealt with his temptation as though it was a drug. But what if it was not a drug, but the true nature of his persona? What if Anakin was fighting a part of himself, something that was innately born within him? Was it possible? What did all of this mean?

* * *

The atrocities committed on Jabiim were not something a good portion of the senate agreed with. Bail Organa and the Alderaanians had already done as much as they could to try to prevent a confrontation, but all of their efforts failed. What astonished the peacemakers on the senate the most was that there were innocent species living on Jabiim that were not a fighting for or against the Republic. They were indigenous beings of Jabiim that were now caught in between two sides of a battle they wanted no part of. The beings made a plea to the senate and to the Separatists, requesting medical aid with no strings attached. Their chief said that they could in turn give musical instruments or native arts and crafts.

'Though it is not much, we hope you will come to our aid. We do not request violence or protection from this war, only that you will help bring medicine.' They didn't have any trade options available with the war and though the message was sent to both parties, only the Alderaanian Diplomatic Corps responded.

When Padmé heard of this, she requested that Bail allow her to go along, to ensure that both parties knew of their sincerity and desire to help. She thought she might also be able to persuade the indigenous people to temporarily relocate to a nearby moon until the fighting ended, so that they could preserve their history and culture in the event the war came into their villages.

Though Bail was concerned about Padmé's safety, he knew that she was a strong-willed woman and would do it whether or not he allowed her and her entourage to ride in the Alderaanian ships.

So Padmé and a good portion of her security staff accompanied her to Jabiim. Sabé expressed her concerns to Padmé and made sure that every one of the handmaidens was aware of the security risks involved in this adventure. She also led them in a refresher course on basic medical training so that whatever the droids were not able to accomplish, they could do by hand.

'There is also a chance the beings will not allow droids to tend their wounds; in which case, you will be required to do so by hand. If you are uncomfortable with anything, please alert me or one of the other fully trained handmaidens to take over for you,' she said to the group.

* * *

Seeing the results and horrors of war first hand was quite alarming to many of the younger handmaidens. Ellé, in fact, was unable to keep her breakfast down and had to be sent back to the ship. A few of the others grew very pale at the sight of mangled limbs and so much blood and matter. Dormé was the youngest of the handmaidens who didn't cringe or become faint.

Many hours were spent amongst the victims and while most of the Alderaanians and handmaidens of Amidala helped with the medical needs of the indigenous beings, Padmé struggled to get their chief to understand the benefits of joining the Republic. When this failed, she attempted to persuade him to relocate his people, but this failed as well.

Amidala readied herself to leave after the delivery of medical supplies and treatment of their people failed to convince them to receive further aid.

Dormé, however, was helping a female that was about to give birth and didn't want to leave until she saw the baby safe in its mother's arms.

Sabé agreed to stay with her while the rest boarded the ship home. She didn't think that it would be very much longer now as the baby was coming soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin was in the midst of another engagement with the enemy. Harry hadn't made it back yet and during his absence, more of the Padawans in Anakin's care had fallen in battle. The weight of guilt he felt over their deaths only multiplied as his days without sleep increased. He was tired and feeling weak and miserable. The hopelessness of the campaign and the impending sense that they were losing, made everything worse. He refused to show any weakness in front of his troops or the Padawans that were left alive.

Finally Harry made it back with news that the Supreme Chancellor ordered a retreat of all Republic forces from Jabiim.

Though Anakin would have hated this news, because he wanted to be the hero the media made him out to be, he was glad that this mission was over. It was wet and rainy here, which only served to add to his foul mood.

However, before he had a chance to get on his comm. and alert his troops of the fall back order, another group of the enemy, one they engaged in battle a few weeks ago, came out of hiding and attacked without warning.

More shots were fired and more bodies fell in the muck while Anakin and Harry both tried to get the message across to the troops. It seemed their enemy was now blocking their escape.

'We're leaving!' Harry shouted at the enemy. 'We don't want to fight you!' Even his attempt at using Force persuasion fell flat as the enemy and now the people of Jabiim that they were fighting for, turned on them.

Anakin cleared the way to the ship with his lightsaber, slicing down enemies and Jabiims that were in their way.

Harry lifted a wounded Padawan onto the ship's deck as troopers piled on. But then a shot was fired that he didn't have a chance to deflect. Hit squarely in the shoulder and then in his stomach, Harry let go of the side of the ship and fell onto the ground.

Anakin felt this and whipped around to see his comrade fall. He dealt with the rest of the enemy, giving in to the dark side until none of the opposition was left, not even those that tried to run away from his sword. Then Anakin rushed over to Harry, seeing that he was in desperate need of medical attention that they could not provide on their ship. He eyed a nearby village, one that belonged to the indigenous people of Jabiim. He lifted Harry into his arms, demanding the villagers help him out, but they refused out of fear for their own safety.

Harry was not unconscious, though the pain was enough to threaten him, he witnessed Anakin's rage and felt it through the Force. 'Don't—' he tried to say, but Anakin could not hear him.

Unfortunately their refusal was the wrong thing to say to Anakin. The fear of losing another person's life caused him to snap. Even if Harry and he hadn't always gotten along, they were there for each other when they needed it. They had a mutual understanding and respect for each other that other people didn't understand. He had lost so many of his friends, the troopers, and now the Padawans on this planet in this war. He wasn't about to lose Harry too.

He didn't understand how these villagers could be so cold and it reminded him of the Tusken Raiders. They were all mindless animals and they deserved to be slaughtered. Anakin didn't even register his actions or the decision that brought him here. All he could see was blood.

* * *

A nearby villager burst into the compound where Dormé and Sabé aided a mother in labour. He screamed in his native language about a beast that was attacking and killing everyone in their village. He warned them because they might be next.

The woman cried out and finally her baby came into the world. Dormé wrapped the child in a clean blanket and handed it to its mother.

'Not just the warriors of our clan,' he said in Basic so the others could understand, 'the females and our offspring as well—'

To Sabé this seemed very familiar, though she couldn't be certain.

'The beast with a fire sword—'

'Anakin,' Dormé gasped. With the child safe with its mother, Dormé bolted from the compound. She didn't have time to explain; she just knew that lives were in danger and Anakin needed her help.

'Dormé, no! Wait!' Sabé protested, but the young handmaiden wouldn't listen to her. She followed Dormé out into the storm.

With the woman's blood on her gown, now soaked with rain and sweat, Dormé raced out into the middle of the fray, seeing Anakin cutting down one villager after another. She didn't hesitate, as something within her compelled Dormé forward. In a voice louder and more persuasive than her own as though someone or something else were speaking through her, Dormé shouted, 'STOP!'

Sabé spotted Harry and rushed over to him to try to help him in any way she could. She could tell they were mortal wounds and that he did not have very much time. The sound of Dormé's voice caused her to pause and look over at her.

Harry used his elbows, in spite of the pain it caused his shoulder and midsection, to look up and in that moment, he saw the figure of a woman, almost glowing, as she stood between the villagers and the towering form of Anakin Skywalker. She looked like a goddess.

Sensing the turmoil and his Padawan's darkened Force signature, Obi-Wan arrived at that very moment.

Obi-Wan was about to intervene, to protect the handmaiden from his Padawan who even now stood with his lightsaber at the ready, threatening to strike Dormé down, but at her words, he hesitated.

Dormé had no idea what came over her, but she felt this urge within to protect the people of this village and to stop Anakin from the destructive path he was on. With her hands outstretched and palms facing Anakin, she made her command, feeling something welling up within her that she had no control over. Staring into his bloodshot eyes, she stood fearless before him. In that moment, it wasn't Anakin her boyfriend nor was she Dormé the handmaiden.

For a moment, Obi-Wan was also mesmerized and could not take his eyes off the scene before him. It reminded him intrinsically of his vision.

Harry's vision was becoming blurry, but in this moment of clarity, he saw a large beast, brown and reddish orange-tinged skin with scales and razor-sharp fangs and claws, threatening the petite woman who was practically glowing in front of him. Unarmed, the woman merely raised her hands and the beast sank to the ground in an agonizing shriek.

Falling to his knees, Anakin dropped his lightsaber which automatically extinguished. In horror, he saw what he had done and the weight of it all came crashing down on him. Something about Dormé's voice and presence brought him back from the realms of discord, speaking to him far deeper than a mere conversation.

Dormé's hands moved forward to rest on his head and Harry saw the scales melt away from the beast's exterior. Dormé kissed his forehead as though part of an archaic benediction and Harry witnessed the fangs and claws disappear, leaving only the man behind.

With tears in his eyes, Anakin could barely look up at her, but he finally managed to. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Dormé shook her head as though to reassure him that it was all right, that she forgave him for his crimes, and that she understood.

Anakin couldn't say anything, for no words could express how deeply her actions affected him. But a name from a distant past passed through his thoughts, one that made him whole and one that was the essence of peace: _Ashera_. He rose and crushed her in an embrace, releasing a shaky sigh. _'You saved me,' he whispered through the Force._

'_I love you,'_ she replied.

Sabé finally looked away to see that Harry still watched the pair in awe. She finally sensed Obi-Wan's presence nearby and he too began doing whatever he could to help Harry.

But at that moment, Harry reached for the ring in his utility belt that would send him home. As his body disappeared in that universe as though reuniting with the Force, Harry returned to his own world.

* * *

The familiar smell of Dumbledore's office inflamed Harry's senses as he looked around and regained his bearings. He looked across the room to the full length mirror and noticed he was once again a sixteen-year-old schoolboy. He lost the taller stature and muscular build that several years of Jedi training had lent him. No longer could he call upon the Force to wield magic.

The fire in Anakin's eyes as he slaughtered villagers, the smell of burnt flesh and blood soaking the ground was still so fresh in his mind. He could still _feel _through the Force the weight of the love, compassion, and understanding that passed between Anakin and Dormé.

It was hard to adjust to the fact he was back here as though nothing had happened. But some time must have passed because it was now pitch black outside the windows of the headmaster's office. The lamps lit the room, giving it an unearthly glow, similar to that of the young handmaiden as she stood before Anakin and prevented further slaughter.

'That will be all for this evening, Harry,' Dumbledore said, using the sleeve of his robe to clean his half-moon glasses.

That was it? Harry thought to himself a little put out at the fact he spent what, four? five? years with the Jedi Order to come back to this with no explanation. 'But what was the point of all of that?' Harry asked.

'It's late, Harry,' Dumbledore said. 'There will be time for more stories and adventures in a fortnight.' He smiled at Harry.

Harry stared back in anger at Dumbledore's sparkling blue eyes and then began to recall the importance of everything he had been through. There was a point to all of this. One must trust close allies and friends. They will not mislead you because they are your family and want what is best for you. Also, he couldn't face Voldemort alone and he didn't have to. But most of all, love _can_ save a person from utter destruction. Love saved Anakin. It would save Harry again too.

He bowed his head momentarily before exhaling softly. 'Thank you, Professor,' Harry said as he ducked out of the headmaster's office. 'Good night.'

'Good night, Harry.'

The End


End file.
